Стой, а то сестра будет стрелять
by koudai
Summary: МизукиЮтаТезкаФуджи


Название: Стой, а то сестра будет стрелять

Герои: Мизуки, Юта, Тезука, Фуджи , Юмико, Мицюске

Рейтинг: G

- Значит, ты тоже играешь в теннис?

Мизуки заскрежетал зубами. Все в Канто знают, что он гениальный игрок и менеджер одной из самых лучших команд.

- Это минус, - отметила Юмико в длинном списке.

- Понимаешь, в нашей семье слишком много людей играет в теннис, - пояснил Фуджи, нежно улыбаясь, - это доставляет некоторые проблемы при выборе тем для беседы за ужином.

- Идем дальше. Умеешь обращаться с детьми?

- Э...

Вопрос поставил Мизуки в тупик. Он не собирался заводить детей. А если бы и собирался, то физически никак не родил бы. И вообще все это было ужасно, глупо и бессмысленно. Но, по словам Юты, рано или поздно через это проходили все.

"Даже Тезука?", спросил он, представляя невозмутимое лицо капитана Сейгаку.

Юта кивнул и Мизуки подумал, что если смог Тезука, то справится и он.

- Сюске, принеси его.

Неучтенным фактором было то, что сестре Юты помогал этот вечно улыбающийся дьявол. Который за что-то имел на Мизуки зуб. При всей своей божественной памяти, менеджер честно не мог вспомнить почему.

"Кого его?" спросил себя Мизуки. Непроницаемая улыбка Фуджи-сан вызывала в памяти слова "наркотик правды", "топор", "испанский сапог", и, почему-то, "асбест"

Следующей его мыслью было "но я еще успею сбежать"

- Я не рекомендую, - Фуджи-сан достала из-под стола пистолет и красноречиво передернула затвор, - нужно всегда заканчивать начатое.

Мизуки сглотнул. Скорее всего, это блеф. Она его не убьет.

- Обычно я стреляю предупреждающий в колено. Выстрел в воздух в данный момент может привести к разрушению потолка. Это мой дом, знаешь ли... Ты дорожишь своими коленями?

Мизуки закивал, пытаясь как можно красноречивее показать, что да, своими коленями он очень дорожит.

В это время на него упала чья-то тень.

- Отлично, вот и вы, - сказала Фуджи-сан и ее улыбка стала немного теплее.

- Они с Зукой никак не хотели отрываться от избивания своих кроликов, - голос Фуджи был, как обычно, добрым и человеколюбивым, в отличии от смысла сказанных им слов. Мизуки передернуло, когда он представил Тезуку с молотком в руке, методично избивающего розовых пушистых кроликов. И какое-то неизвестное чудовище, помогающее ему в кровавой расправе.

- Кажется, мы уже говорили об этом... - прищурилась Фуджи-сан и Мизуки порадовался тому, что хотя бы на несколько секунд ее устрашающее внимание направлено не на него.

- Я уже все закончил, Юмико-сан. Даже реферат по географии сделал. Но Мицюске было скучно, и он уговорил меня включить PS.

В любой другой момент Мизуки пошел бы на все, ради того, чтобы увидеть оправдывающегося Тезуку. Но сейчас, глядя на пистолет, он не испытывал ни малейшего желания не то что бы поворачиваться к Фуджи-сан спиной, но даже и просто шевелиться. "Ага, значит имя демона - Мицюске", машинально отметил он про себя.

- В любом случае, хорошо, что ты зашел. Как видишь, у нас тут веселье в самом разгаре.

Мизуки передернуло.

- Я хотел сказать, Юмико-сан, что не стал бы доверять Мицюске такому безответственному человеку, как Мизуки-кун... И вообще...

- Вот мы сейчас и посмотрим, - сообщил Фуджи и обогнул диван. Мизуки на всякий случай зажмурился.

Когда он, наконец, открыл глаза, то увидел два огромных голубых глаза в обрамлении густых черных ресниц. Глаза, вместе со светлыми пшеничными волосами, пухлыми розовыми губами и маленьким вздернутым носиком, составляли в общем одного необычайно милого ребенка лет четырёх. Ребенок держал в руке надувного резинового червя и как раз в тот момент, когда Мизуки открыл глаза, червь со свистом опустился ему на голову. Это было не больно. Ни в первый раз, ни даже в двадцатый.

Но как-то обидно, для гениального игрока в теннис и менеджера одной из лучших команд в Канто.

- Мицюске, прекрати!

В эту секунду Мизуки понял, что всегда уважал капитана Сейгаку. Или он раньше никогда не говорил, что Тезука Кунимицу необычайно уравновешенный, сдержанный и справедливый человек?

Атака червяка закончилась в ту же секунду.

- Ты посмотри, Зука, он не слушается никого кроме тебя! - умилился Фуджи.

Его сестра промолчала. Мизуки медленно вспомнил из-за чего все началось. Она спрашивала, умеет ли он обращаться с детьми.

- Тебя зовут Мицюске? - собравшись с силами выдавил он.

- А что, я похож на Сумераги Акихито? - милый ребенок наверняка был рожден в семье Фуджи. Тут даже анализ крови делать необязательно.

- Хорошо, Мицюске, - Мизуки глубоко вдохнул, - сколько тебе лет?

- Четыре.

- Хорошо, Мицюске. Ты очень хорошо говоришь, для своего возраста. Ты... у тебя...э... много друзей? - Мизуки жалобно посмотрел на дверь, понимая, что ничего умнее этого вопроса он уже не придумает. Оказалось, что зря он отвернулся.

Червяк немедленно опустился ему на голову.

- Юдан сезу ни ико! - провозгласило дитя, вызвал очередной взрыв умиленных возгласов за столом.

- А... прости... Слушай, если ты так хорошо говоришь, может быть ты и будешь задавать вопросы, а я отвечать?

- Зачем?

- Ладно, другое предложение. Ты любишь играть в игры? Может расскажешь в какую ты играл сегодня?

В голубых глазах проскользнуло сомнение.

- Она, наверное, слишком сложная для тебя.

- Почему ты так думаешь?

Возмущению Мизуки не было предела. Хотя это и всего лишь ребенок, это не освобождало его от обязанности знать, кто стал чемпионом Канто по троеборью на PS, пять лет тому назад.

- Тезука сказал, что ты без-от-ветст-вен-ный, - по слогам старательно воспроизвел Мицюске и обвиняюще взмахнул червяком.

На этот раз Мизуки почти уклонился. И придумал тему для разговора.

- Значит, ты веришь во все, что говорит Тезука?

- Ага.

- И тебе нравится все, что он делает?

- Ага.

- И ты, наверное, хочешь играть в теннис, когда вырастишь?

- Ну, естественно!

- Тогда ты должен поступить в школу св.Рудольфа, потому что эта самая лучшая школа в Канто и там самая сильная теннисная команда.

Со стороны стола донесся предупреждающий кашель. Мизуки обругал себя за длинный язык и неумение во время остановиться.

- А разве самая сильная команда не в Сейгаку? - между тем уточнил Мицюске, улыбаясь самым невинным образом.

Краем глаза Мизуки заметил, что Фуджи потянул руку к пистолету сестры. Бррр... Этот пристрелит и не поморщится.

- Ну так что?

- Мизуки-сан, мы опоздаем.

Словно ангел, посланный всевышним; словно спасательный круг, брошенный в самый последний-распоследний момент; словно... в общем, словно тот, кого Мизуки хотел сейчас увидеть больше всего, в дверях появился Юта, чтобы сообщить о том, что их поезд отправляется через сорок минут.

- Еще минуточку, Юта, - проворковала Фуджи-сан, - обещаю что мы сейчас закончим. Итак, Мизуки-кун...

- Подобьем итоги, - кивнул Фуджи.

- Ты не умеешь готовить, не знаешь, как работает стиральная машина, никогда за свою жизнь не заработал ни йены, мало читаешь...

- Не знаешь, кто такой Экзюпери! - мстительно добавил Фуджи.

- Плюс к этому, ты играешь в теннис.

- Отвратительно играешь, кстати.

Мизуки сжал зубы и мысленно начал считать до тысячи. Еще не хватало провалить дело на последних секундах. Он обещал Юте, что будет стараться изо всех сил! Он обещал Юте! Он обещал!

- Немедленно возьми свои слова обратно, Фуджи, или пожалеешь!

- Держи!

Мизуки моргнул. Если у него со зрением все в порядке, то Мицюске ему действительно сейчас протягивает своего червяка.

- Зачем?

- Если собираешься драться с братиком Сюске, тебе нужно оружие. Иначе не выживешь.

Загипнотизировано глядя в серьезные голубые глаза, Мизуки протянул руку к червяку.

- Ну и напоследок, твое умение обращаться с детьми, - суммировала Фуджи-сан. - Если бы не это, я никогда не позволила бы тебе даже на порог этого дома снова ступить. Но некоторая надежда на то, что ты можешь исправиться, дает мне право принять положительное решение. Юта может поехать с тобой.

Мизуки выдохнул, не веря своим ушам.

- Но при условии, что будет звонить домой каждый день. И ровно через неделю будет стоять передо мной без единой царапинки. Если я узнаю, что ты сделал с ним что-то противоестественное, буду стрелять без предупреждения! Сразу в голову.

- Осторожней в горах, - вставил Тезука.

- Юдан сезу ни ико! - Мицюске продолжал протягивать ему свое оружие, - Там могут водиться медведи, и тебе нужно будет защищать от них Юту. Справишься?

- Думаешь, мне это поможет?

- А то! Они ведь не такие страшные, как братик Сюске...

- И что это такое? - Юта недовольно смотрел на червяка, которого Мизуки пытался запихнуть в один из своих чемоданов.

- Это мне твой племянник дал. Не могу поверить, что все уже позади!

- Да уж...

- Кстати, Юта-кун... Если через такое пришлось пройти для того, чтобы тебя отпустили пожить на неделю у моей бабушки... Я не могу поверить что пришлось сделать Тезуке, чтобы...

- Ты про это? Кажется, Юмико заставила его полностью сделать ремонт на втором этаже. А потом он еще два месяца готовил все обеды и ужины.

Мизуки сделал мысленную отметку на будущее и в который раз подумал, что еще слишком молод для серьезных отношений. И сначала нужно научиться готовить, в любом случае.


End file.
